Betraying Love
by KitsuneIkiba
Summary: He moved and left her alone in life. She trys hard to forget about him but to no avail. So what happens when he suddenly shows up in her life...as the enemy? Summary is shitty...Fic will be better L
1. Back To School Shopping

Disclaimer: I don't own the upcoming Naruto characters but my OC's are obviously mine and I gotta thank Heaven-Will-Burn for the plot idea D Continue reading

**Disclaimer: I don't own the upcoming Naruto characters but my OC's are obviously mine and I gotta thank Heaven-Will-Burn for a bit of the plot idea D Continue reading**

Beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep.

A lazy and limp hand stretched out to the blaring alarm clock that was disturbing a rather nice dream.

'SQUiiSH'

"AGHHH WHAT THE FUCK?!" screamed a surprised girl.

She jolted up and stared at her hand which was now covered in cat food.

"HOLY HELL!" she shouted as she used her clean hand to turn off the alarm.

On the black alarm clock there was a note.

_'This'll teach you to feed the cat when you're supposed to,_

Love Auntie Karen'

The girl rolled her chocolate coloured eyes as she thought about her aunt.

After her parents died in that fiery car crash, her Aunt Karen was the only relative who took her in.

Auntie Karen had jet black hair that flowed down and stopped just below her chest. Her golden-honey eyes shone every time she smiled which also created the cutest dimples in each cheek.  
Her clothes always matched, making Karen then young girl's fashion idol.

The girl's thoughts were interrupted by another shout.

"Kitsune!! Get your lazy ass out of bed and come eat your breakfast before I give it to Tiger!" Aunt Karen yelled to Kitsune.

The girl now known as Kitsune yawned and opened the window.

She loved opening the window first thing since she had the most amazing view every morning.

Since she was a little girl she loved the ocean and now she actually lived right across from one.

Kitsune walked over to her full-length mirror and stared at the figure staring back.

Kitsune Ikiba was 16. She had eyes that looked like the colour of a melted Hershey's chocolate bar. Her hair had been dyed so many times that it was impossible to tell what the precise colour was but she decided to label it as a darkish brown colour. It often was straight and let down with side bangs or clipped up. As she brushed her hair she looked down at her body. Kitsune had very low self-esteem and nit-picked about every little flaw she had. She thought her chest was too small and she was too short and she wished she could look like her sister Katia, who looked gorgeous compared to her.

"KITSUNE!" shouted Aunt Karen again, this time with more annoyance in her tone.

"Coming!" Kitsune shouted back as she put on a black headband to remove her long bangs away from her eyes so they wouldn't get in the way when eating breakfast.

Kitsune walked downstairs to find her Aunt on one end of the kitchen table with a cup of herbal tea in one hand and a newspaper in the other.

"Good morning Auntie," Kitsune said as she sat down and eyed the plate of her Aunts famous eggs and bacon.

Aunt Karen lowered the newspaper and flashed her usual toothy smile then resumed reading her favourite section: The Comics.

**- Never understood how she could,  
Mean so little to so many,  
How could she mean everything to me… -****  
**

Kitsune looked down at her cell phone.

- **Caller: Sheena Shihouin -**

Sheena Shihouin is a rather tall girl. She had brown hair that usually reached down to her back. She'd always tie it up in a ponytail, leaving her bangs down which covered her eyes. Sheena always combed them to the side so that only her right eye was shown, keeping her left eye hidden. She always wore her favourite colours: black, red, or navy. Best of all she was Kitsune's best friend.****

"Hey Sheena!" she beamed.

"Hi Kitsune!!" Sheena beamed back.

"How you doing?" Sheena asked.

"Pretty okay just eating breakfast…you?" replied Kitsune.

"I just finished and am getting ready for our back-to-school shopping trip…we're still on right?" Sheena questioned

"Umm let me think…DUH! I'll meet you at the old maple tree across Mr. Wilken's place iight?" asked Kitsune.

"Right, see you then! Laters!" Sheena said.

"Peace," Kitsune responded as she hung up.

Quickly gobbling up what was left on her plate after the cat ate most of the bacon, Kitsune ran upstairs to decide what to wear.

She picked out her favourite light blue jeans and matched it with her favourite black tight T-shirt that consists of white skulls and rain clouds.

With the slickest hand, Kitsune grabbed the remote and turned on the T.V.

"…OH who lives in a pineapple under the sea??" asked some ghetto pirate showing on the television.

The slightly annoyed girl changed the channel to the news seeing is that she was too young to be watching a show about a yellow sponge who was gay with a pink starfish.

"…And with the winds coming in from the northwest, we should be seeing a couple rain clouds pass by. There is a 70 percent chance of precipitation. Back to you Gary" said the 'weather woman'.

Kitsune grabbed her sweater and headed for the door.

"I'm gonna meet Sheena to go shopping…call me if you need anything," she told her aunt.

Aunt Karen simply nodded in her direction took a sip of her tea.

Kitsune headed out the door and turned on her PSP.

While listening to her favourite song, Beast In The Harlot by Avenged Sevenfold she flipped through the pictures she had stored onto the device.

She sighed longingly at the picture that appeared as her background.

"…Will I ever be able to forget…?" she questioned.

**A/N: Cool! There's gonna be a flashback! Well first off lemme start by saying…Hi everybody!! How you doing? Hope you enjoyed my last fanfiction "Critical Hit" Unfortunately the other FF I promised is kinda not going to happen because it turned out rather stupid…so this is another one I'm coming out with so umm yeah Hope you like this first one. ( L )**

Review? )


	2. Suffering Through Virtue & Ill Memories

Disclaimer: Same as previous Chapter…Read on

**Disclaimer: Same as previous Chapter…Read on .  
**

**-Flashback-**

_"Ahahaha you fell in a creek!!" laughed Kai._

"Oh shut up!! That's not funny! I have algae on my jeans…" shouted Kitsune.

"SCIENCE!" Kai shouted back as he rolled on the grass laughing even harder then before.

Kitsune walked out of the creek with her jeans dripping wet and stomped over to Kai, who was now out of breath from the hard laughter.

"Oh shit!" he managed to get out before he got up and sprinted down the field, away from the raging mad girl.

After chasing each other around the field, they sat on a hill facing the steady running stream of water running through the creek.

"Hey Kitsune?" Kai asked hesitantly.

"Hmm?" Kitsune said as she turned to face Kai who was turning red.

_  
Kitsune got the message quite clear. He liked her and she felt the same way._

After talking for about an hour Kitsune looked at her watch.

"My aunt must be getting worried," she stated sadly.

"Oh…um okay…want me to walk you home?" Kai asked smoothly.

Kitsune smiled and said, "Sure…I'd like that…"

The two walk to Kitsune's house talking about random things like video games and rock bands they liked.

They walked up to a little white house with potted plants sitting on the windowsill.

"Don't ask…" Kitsune said shaking her head, "My aunt is in love with plants,"

Kai merely stifled a laugh and stared at the plants to piss Kitsune off.

It worked and Kitsune punched his arm playfully, "Stop that…they'll die if you stare too long," she joked.

Kai laughed and began to turn away when Kitsune stopped him to give him a hug.

He tensed up and didn't know what to do but soon enough he eventually put his arms around Kitsune's waist and hugged her back.

Kitsune sighed as she remembered that moment. She remembered the exact feeling she had and her exact thoughts.

'She wished she could've stayed like that forever'

But Kitsune remembered how it didn't last.

**-Flashback-**

_"Hey Kai!" Kitsune called cheerfully to the boy sitting on the bench across the playground._

She walked over and sat down beside him.

_  
It was quiet and Kitsune couldn't stand it so she was the first to speak.  
_

"_What's up? You said that we needed to talk…" she said._

"Kitsune…I…" Kai began.

"Yeah…?" Kitsune replied sounding a bit worried at what Kai might say next.

"I-I'm moving away…" the now upset boy said as he turned away from the surprised girl.

Kitsune felt like she'd been hit by a steamroller.

"But we've only been going out for 7 months! This is so unfair…where are you moving?" Kitsune said all at once with a disappointed look on her face.

"I know…I'm so mad at my mom…I'm going to N'cotia Sova **(A/N: Pronunciation-NuhCoshia Sohva … Lmfao sorry about that weird place…I didn't want to say Nova Scotia so I tried and failed to be creative…don't hurt me .)**

_Tears began to weld up in Kitsune's chocolate eyes but she held them back._

"I-I'm gonna miss you…" he whispered in her ear as they hugged one last time since this was the last time they would ever see each other again.

"Me too…" she whispered back as she let go.

They both parted and Kitsune looked back painfully as she saw Kai turn the corner.

She couldn't take it any longer. At the instant she dropped to the ground and began to cry.

"Why does shit like this happen to me?!" she sniffled.

She sat on the bench where she had been sitting on earlier. It began to rain but she didn't care.

Kitsune sat there in the pouring rain thinking about her shitty life. She placed her feet up on the bench and buried her head into her knees. She didn't want to see or talk to anyone.

Water seeped through her white tank top and the lining of her bra became visible but she didn't care. The rain was beating hard on her back and her damp brown locks stuck to her fair, tanned skin, but she didn't care about that either.

Suddenly she couldn't feel the rain anymore and a warm hand was placed on her shoulder.

She looked up and saw a young girl her about her age. She was a rather tall girl. She had brown hair that reached down to her back. She'd had it tied up in a ponytail, leaving her bangs down which covered her left eye and revealing only her right. She wore navy jeans and a red tank top, with a black sweater overtop.

She held her black umbrella overtop Kitsune's wet body and smiled.

Kitsune managed to squeeze out a smile for the girl.

"Hi, I'm Sheena Shihouin! What's your name…?" she asked.

"Kitsune Ikiba" Kitsune said as she looked up and saw the clouds clearing to reveal the bright sun.

That was one of the best and worst days for Kitsune. She had lost a boyfriend but got a best friend in return.

Kitsune smiled as she remember how friendly Sheena was to her and how many times she had helped her when she felt down.

"KITSUNE WATCH OUT!" yelled a familiar voice.

BAM!!

"Oww….What the fuck just happened??" Kitsune said as she groaned in pain.

"You fucking idiot…you just walked into the tree we were supposed to meet at!" Sheena laughed as she extended her arm to help Kitsune up.

"Ahem…nobody saw that…." Kitsune said jokingly as she reached for Sheena's helping hand.

The two began to walk toward the STC, which stood for Shopping Town Center.

"What were you thinking of this time?" questioned Sheena.

Kitsune looked down, "Nothing, no worries…" she sighed.

"Kai right?" Sheena stated.

Kitsune just sighed longingly at her bulgy pocket, which contained her PSP, which contain that only reminder of Kai.

Sheena understood and didn't speak of Kai anymore.

"Hey…lets forget the past and…GO SHOPPING!!" Sheena squealed.

Kitsune laughed and began to look in store windows for things to wear since the day after tomorrow was going to be the first day of high school.

'Sheena could be right…maybe a day shopping might cheer me up…' Kitsune thought.

She sighed as she saw her friend who automatically went into 'Spencer's', the best punk/rock store ever.

'But it still won't help me forget how much I miss him…'

**A/N: Hope you liked this chappie D Omg what is wrong with Kitsune…she doesn't need a guy in her life to make her complete…but she's stubborn…that's why she's a Taurus LOL…Sorry it's like 3:00 am and I'm on a MAJOR sugar rush xD Stay tuned for chapter 3!!  
Lotsa Love ( L )**

How About Reviewing? )

**  
**_**  
**_


	3. Shopping Time!

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapter…I also own Nakimi Ishikawa and Lily Chao

**Disclaimer: Same as previous chapter…I also own Nakimi Ishikawa and Lily Chao. I Don't Own Yu Kanda. Continue Reading .**

Kitsune and Sheena wandered through the mall looking at awesome things to wear for whenever they went out clubbing.

"Holy fuck this is so awesome!" shouted Sheena as ran into the change room with a bundle of clothing.

After 5 minutes of waiting outside Sheena's change room door Kitsune couldn't help but ask if her friend was still alive or if she suffocated in the tiny cubicle.

"What are you doing in there…?" asked Kitsune as she knocked on the change room door.

"Gee Kitsune…I wonder what people do in a change room…oh I know CHANGE!" replied Sheena.

The latch clicked and the door swung open and out came Sheena in a totally different wardrobe.

She wore a nighttime black top with the designs of a red cracked skull in a coat of arms with a crown above. There were two very detailed wings that looked as if they had once belonged to an angel of some sort. Below all of this, was 'Hate and Love' marked on a, yet again, red scroll. There were red marks that looked as if someone had accidentally allowed their paint brush to drip down and off of the shirt...just adding to the long sentences describing Hate and love, and War and Peace in a darkish grey that looked as if it had been faded out quite some time ago.

She wore navy-faded jeans with chains hanging off nearly every belt hole. They were a sort of Capri that stretched only a little past her knees. The pockets looked to be deep and matched perfectly for the careless look that adorned their host's features.

"Oh my god! I love it! It so suits you," Kitsune gasped, giving her friend props to the awesome outfit coordination.

"I know right?" Sheena said with a satisfied grin.

"Definitely clubbing material girl" winked Kitsune.

"Definitely…now lets go get you something to club in!" giggled Sheena.

Kitsune was checking out the racks to look for something she would be interested in to go clubbing.

"So what are you looking for?" Sheena questioned.

"Some cool but hot, comfy but a bit tight…" Kitsune began then stopped as Sheena gave her a strange look.

"Calm down I don't mean tight like a slut, I mean tight as in fits my body…" Kitsune reassured her friend.

Kitsune grabbed a couple shirts, pants and dresses and headed for the change room.

She came out in a black salsa dress that had a pink outline and flowers on the side.

Sheena coughed then shook her head as Kitsune laughed as she turned and went back into the change room.

She came out again this time with a completely different outfit, in more of a dark fashion then cutesy.

Kitsune wore dark blue jeans that tightly curved around her slender hips and loosened around thighs and came out flared over her shoes. Over the jeans she had a black skirt with a layer of crocheted silver that gleamed every time the light shone on it. She wore a black top that had two spaghetti straps that went over her shoulder and crossed over at the back, revealing the tan that she got last summer in Lebanon. The top had a thin piece of fabric that had silver sequence that hung loosely over her chest. Of course she had worn a small black tube top underneath to show just the right amount of cleavage but not like those slutty whores that most people see on TV. She was no whore after all. The top stopped about an inch after her chest, showing her curvaceous bare midriff.

"Fucking AWESOME!" Sheena squealed in delight.

"Ya think so?" said Kitsune hesitantly.

"DUH!!" Sheena reassured her friend, " Now lets go get some Icecaps I'm sweating bullets!"

"Okay okay…let me buy the clothes first…unless you want to be responsible for walking out with stolen clothes" winked Kitsune.

Sheena laughed and waited at the end of the cashier line.

As the two were walking to Timothy Hortons Sheena got a text from her mom. **A/N: Another pathetic attempt to be creative XD…Read on .**

_'Don't forget to pick up your new school uniforms you'll need them for tomorrow  
xoxo, Mom'_

"Ahh shit, we forgot about the uniforms…" sighed Sheena as she stared blankly at her cell phone.

Kitsune sighed as well as she remember how the school they were going to required the students to all wear shitty uniforms.

"Ew…I wonder how the uniforms look…" pondered Kitsune aloud.

At Timothy Hortons they waited in line to get the well deserved Icecaps they've been longing for.

"Hey look who it is…Sheena and Kitsune!!" beamed a girly voice.

The two girls spun around to meet with two familiar faces.

Two of Kitsune and Sheena's friends; Lily Chao and Nakimi Ishikawa.

Lily was a dark haired blackette that wore often-preppy clothing with brighter colours than mostly everyone at school. She had glasses covering her darkened hazel eyes, but underneath it was clear that she wore a bit of eyeliner.

Nakimi, another blackette, this time with curly hair and darkened clothing, such as a sweater in the heat of the summertime, with track pants or jeans. She was preppy, but the shyest girl you could ever meet. She bore darkened hazel eyes with no make up as well.

The four girls sat down at a fairly clean table as Naki made a face at the probably 3 year old gum stuck to the bottom of her chair.

"Hey! Did you hear? We gotta go get our uniforms for school tomorrow…" Lily stated.

"Yup…me and Kitsune were about to head over there now," responded Sheena.

"Yay! We'll all go together!" smiled Naki.

They got up after sipping their icecaps and began walking to Konoha High.

Each girl got a small package with the official school uniform and a schedule.

Kitsune, Sheena, Lily and Nakimi looked at their schedule.

As they read their schedule aloud their smiles grew larger knowing that they were in all the same classes.

Except for one. Kitsune was separated from Sheena, Lily and Nakimi.

"Oh my god Kitsune not again…" sighed Lily.

"What? I happen to love Phys. Ed…and I have no idea how you three are in love with art!" Kitsune said in her defense.

Kitsune had hated art class from the moment Mrs. Musica taught her the past 2 years in middle school.

Since she loved gym so much she took an extra class but Lily, Sheena, and Naki preferred art more so this caused a small crack in their friendship but they still loved her. **( A/N: In a no homo-ish way xD)**

When the four girls got to the Chao mansion they sat down and began to talk about the school year plans.****

Kitsune was the first one to put on the uniform. She put on a shorter than knee length mini skirt that was a bloody crimson red colour, but the style was plaid, so it had a faded black pattern. It looked to be somewhat tight, but served as a mere addition to the girl's black elbow sleeved top, in which was a somewhat low 'V' collar, but still held a good distance away from her breasts. They didn't want the students to look like sluts, after all! Her hair flowed down and her bangs were left out but she wore a headband with the same pattern on the skirt.

Kitsune looked down at what she was wearing along with her three friends. And all thought the same thing; 'EW!'

"You've got to be kidding me!" whined Naki.

"Ew…no just…no…. just no…Ew…" stammered Kitsune.

Sheena and Lily shared a glance then threw their heads back and laughed.

"You guys!! Stop, it's not funny!" Kitsune said and she began to giggle.

She picked up a pillow from Lily's bed and threw it at Sheena.

Her head vibrated from the impact of the pillow causing Lily to laugh even harder.

Kitsune changed back into her regular clothes and sat down eating chips while she turned on the TV.

A male voice began singing as Kitsune stopped at the music channel then she flipped through the channels again.

"NO!! GO BACK DAMMIT!" shrieked Naki as she pounced on Kitsune and grabbed for the remote.

She went back to the music channel and stared up at the wide screen TV before her.

**"**Umarekawareru anata yo hitori hohoemanaide hitomi o irodoru

nozonda sekai ga totsuzen hai ni natte mo kiseki ni mada meguriaeru" the male voice sang.

The three girls looked at the screen as well and saw the guy that Naki ALWAYS drooled over.

Yu Kanda. **(A/N: Okay I'll admit I got the two mixed up. The song is called Sleepless Beauty and is sung by Ryuichi Sakuma from Gravitation Which I Don't Own And Yu Kanda is a character from D. Gray-man I Also Don't Own That Either…But my friend loves him so I had to use him xD…Read on ).**

Kanda was a gay ass girly man tht wore black pladded jeans and a navy blue dress shirt, his dark eyes caused Naki to melt each time she looked into their beautiful orbs. His long hair was often tied into a pontail in the back, his loose bangs hanging slightly in his face. He was practically a person that enjoyed darkness and wasn't the least bit emotional

Nakimi sighed as she heard his soothing voice complete the song she loved.

Lily, Kitsune and Sheena rolled their eyes and began to talk about school when Kitsune's cell rang.

**–Baby I will wait for you  
Cause I don't know what else I can do  
Don't tell me I ran out of time  
If it takes the rest of my life  
I'll wait for you-**

"Hello? Hi, umm yeah I'll be home in 15 minutes…" sighed Kitsune as closed the phone and slide it back into her pocket.

"You really need to change that ring tone…it won't help you forget if you're thinking of waiting forever…" sighed Sheena.

"You guys just don't understand the shit I'm going through okay? Anyway I have to go home…Auntie is preparing dinner and she wants to eat with her…Later see you all tomorrow at the lockers…" Kitsune said sadly.

The three girls took a deep breath as she headed out the door.

"What are we going to do with her…?" Naki asked curiously.

Kitsune walked to her house as the cool wind blew through her thick locks. She breathed in as she remembered the good old days with Kai.

'They don't understand…He was the only one who made me feel like I was worth something in this strange and slightly polluted world…' thought Kitsune as she strode over to her porch and opened the door.

Kitsune didn't believe what she saw before her…

**I miss you…I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear every once in a while  
And even though it's different now…You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go so I need you to know  
I miss you…******

A/N: Hey all…sorry about that last piece of a song…I was feeling upset about this guy because yeah it's the same story as in the fic…but anyways I bet you'd rather read chapter 4 then listen to my ghetto love life. XD Anyways speaking of chapter 4 I will not post unless I have at least 5 reviews so yeah for the sake of this fic please review?  
Lotsa Love  
33

Review? Review?  
Review?  
xD

**  
**


	4. Surprise And Two Peculiar Strangers

****

Disclaimer: Same as the previous chapter. I also own Katia…Enjoy.

Thank Heaven-In-Distress For This Fic…Without Her This Chapter Would've Remained Unfinished And The Whole Fic Left Alone

* * *

"Oh my god!! Katia!" screamed Kitsune as she ran into the open arms of her older sister.

Katia embraced Kitsune tightly as she whirled her around.

"Wow babe you're getting big!" exclaimed Katia.

Kitsune gave her sister a wide grin before she asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Well the Fall Fashion Line Show was all done in Rome so my boss told me to take a couple weeks off and come see my family," Katia answered as she flashed Aunt Karen a pearly-white smile.

"I'm glad you could come hun. You know you're always welcome," Aunt Karen replied happily.

"Come on Kat let's go up to my room," urged Kitsune.

Kitsune and Katia picked up the load of luggage and scurried up the stairs to Kitsune's beautifully lit bedroom.

Kat sighed as she fell backwards on Kitsune's swinging canopy bed, "It's been too long…"

Kitsune nodded in agreement, "Yeah I know, and shitty timing too. I got school tomorrow,"

"It's okay, I can still help you with your work and projects," winked Katia.

Kitsune laughed her usual merry laugh and continued to look through her sisters 500 Dolche and Gabbana bag for something for her.

Katia got up and went through her Prada purse knowing her impatient little sister wanted that thing she promised to get her.

Kitsune watched with hopeful eyes that it was the one she wanted. The one sh****

e'd described in detail using 4 pages of text on her phone.

Katia pulled out an average sized wallet with a coal black outline. The inside of the outline was a crimson blood colour. It had a beautiful butterfly in the middle; also black. Around it were black vines twisting as if they were strangling the wallet while black petals looked as if they were just now fluttering off a cherry blossom tree. On one end, a shiny silver chain hung loosely.

Kitsune followed the linked trail of metal until she got to the other end of the wallet. She gasped in amazement how more beautiful it looked in real life rather than a picture.

"Haha, stop drooling and come here and take it," Katia chuckled.

Kitsune finally found her voice and began her non-stop thanking.

"OH THANK YOU, THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! THANK'S SO MUCH!!"

"Calm down consider it your incredibly late birthday gift," smile Katia as she glanced at the butterfly shaped clock on the purple-ish wall.

"12 o'clock…you should sleep, you've got a big day ahead of you"

Kitsune yawned and nodded as she tied back her hair in a loose ponytail, put on her black tank top and 'tna' shorts her sister got her for graduating grade 10.

She got under her covers and before long she slipped into her world of dreams.

'_Kitsune and Kai walked hand in hand, fingers interlocked with one another._Kitsune smiled in her sleep. She remembered this day for this wasn't a dream it was a vision from her past.

Graduation was over and Kitsune was happy that she would be able to spend the whole summer with one the person she cared deeply about, or so she thought.'

_' They walked through the field where they had their fondest memories as they listened to Kai's iPod._

'As they crossed the intersection towards Kitsune's house they started to make plans for the next day. Lunch? A movie maybe? It didn't really matter as long as they were together.

They came up to Kitsune's house and stood for a while just gazing down at the floor while speaking. Kai gave Kitsune a hug goodbye and began to walk down the stone steps of the house.

"Wait, hold up…" Kitsune called after him, taking hold of his hand.

Kai tensed up as Kitsune leaned over and pressed her lips to his. Then as Kitsune opened her eyes she couldn't see Kai. He was gone, He'd left her alone in life.

Kitsune looked up as she heard the faint grumble of a car coming down the road and then recognized it to be Kai's mom's black Sudan.

She jumped to her feet and began to run after the car, which was quickly fading away from her eyesight. She tried to scream his name but nothing would come out.

All she could do was watch helplessly as her one true love drove away right before her eyes. When she squinted to see his face one last time she saw another girl, a prettier one, his arm around her shoulder, keeping her warm as he used to do to Kitsune.

The other girl closed the gap between her and Kai by moving her face closer and kissed him more fervently. While he was caressing her back she turned her head wickedly and her eyes glowed a demon red as she cast an evil smile in Kitsune's direction…'

The annoying hyper buzz of the lavender alarm clock jolted the alerted girl upwards, gasping for her dearly lost breath.

The dreaded dream had taken her breath completely out of her system, leaving her gaping, wide eyed on her luxurious bed.

Glancing swiftly around, the daze of the mid morning sun drifted through the tiny cracks of her curtains, warning for her to rise and prepare for the first day of her school.

Being it six in the morning, it left her a mere two hours to arrange everything for class.

School begun at around eight thirty, but the children were to be in class by nine.

When thinking hard, one would find the time quick efficient for both students and teachers, leaving enough time to do all morning duties and yet added personal things as well.

Kitsune let out a yawn, deciding clearly that sitting upwards and sweating upon her wretched dream would do no good for her health or her marks.

Hastily hurling the sheets off of her aching and slightly quivering form, the girl stretched while reaching for any random piece of cloth that resembled a towel, figuring a nice hot morning shower would do her some good.

Kitsune carefully slipped on her black and red striped mini skirt, fixing it so that the design matched accorded headband. She gave an irritated hiss as she struggled with her right arm's sleeve.

Eventually gaining access to all, she gave smirk in pure triumph and adoration, she may actually have a decent day.

Glancing swiftly upon the clock, the time burned her. It was nearly eight and she still hadn't eaten breakfast!

"Argh fucker!" She yelped, charging out of her still dimly lit room, rushing down the flight of stairs that was thankfully carpeted.

Auntie Karen whipped around to her racing niece, making eye contact and pointing a busy finger over towards hot french toast on the annual china plate.

Kitsune gave a frustrated growl at her lateness and hungry stomach, as she stomped towards the soft toast and shoved a full piece in her mouth, then resuming to run to school.

Her aunt gave a sigh at her antics, listening to the door slammed in a heavy sort of manner.

"What will I ever do with her..." She murmured, going back to the oven to tend to her apple pie.

The tired girl sighed longingly, staggering sleepily down the stone steps of the house.

Though, little to the oblivious girl, someone was watching her, amused, waiting, eager.

Reaching the end of the steps, she was off down the streets, rushing towards the corner that lead

towards the correct path that most of the Konoha children took to school.

Finding the strength to round the wide turn of the tightly packed corner, she was halted by the sight of a slightly open boys uniform.

In an instant, she was blinded, sending her footing off and sending her towards the hard ground.

Her vision ached, having just clearly awoken from her early morning daze.

Whipping her angry gaze upwards, only to meet with a death glare direct straight back at her.

"Watch where you're going you clumsy bitch!" Came his retort to her awkward fall.

Her sight adjusted when she shook her dizzy head, glancing upon her new 'enemy'.

It was a boy, most likely around her own age, with silver slicked back short hair. His shining lavender orbs glinting with anger and eagerness. He had pale gleaming skin, sweat, most likely.

Between the warm weather and his seemingly 'full' personality, he obviously liked to show off his abs, for his clothes were normal, all except for the open-chested button shirt. He also wore a black cloak with messed up clouds near the bottom and middle. His attire, was all around, creepy.

'Who the fuck is this joker...' were Kitsune's thoughts as the freaky man brought his face closer to hers.

* * *

**A/N: Omg…I'm so sorry for not posting at all . I really didn't feel like posting cause something sorta happened…but I Heaven-In-Distress (Margie) persuaded me to continue so thank her for this freakishly long chapter…I thought you all deserved a slightly longer chapter since you had to wait so long…And yeah…expect another chapter soon Lotsa Love ( L )**

Review Pweez?  
Since This Chappie Is So Long?


	5. Creepy Dude Oo

****

Disclaimer: Same As Always…I Don't Own Hidan.

* * *

"Who the fuck are you?" Kitsune repeated aloud this time.

"Hidan, Who the fuck are you?" replied the strange silver-locked Hidan.

"Kitsune Ikiba…" the slightly still stunned girl replied slowly trying to remember how she got onto the floor.

"Shit, fuck I'm late move!" she shouted, shoving Hidan's extended hand to help her up, and running toward the Konoha High school.

Hidan caught up with the panting girl and ran beside her with ease. It seemed like he could sprint around the world and still keep his breathing nice and steady.

Rounding another corner the two students saw the school withdrawing nearer with every gliding stride.

Hidan smirked as he saw the girl's chest move rapidly as she struggled to breathe. Being as

Conceited and cocky as he was, he sprinted ahead leaving poor Kitsune into the dust.

As the attendance was being taken whispers were heard. "Where's Kitsun-" .

Short, uneven breaths halted the question and a staggering Kitsune stood at the doorway.

Rin was the first to look up as she saw her friend. She looked terribly red and her hair was sticking out but as she walked to her seat she fixed herself up.

Across the room someone chuckled a rather annoying laugh. Kitsune looked behind her only to let out a small yelp.

"Hey…You should be punctual…tardiness is bad you know…" smirked Hidan.

Kitsune lost it right there and then and spazzed out and started going berserk.

"What the fucking hell do you mean?! If you were a fucking nice dude you would've helped me carry something but you're just an annoying little asshole who is perverted and mean and cynical and-," Kitsune began ranting before the teacher broke off her sentence.

"That's enough Miss Ikiba now go take your seat,"

The annoyed girl breathed in slowly and muttered a couple of swear words under her breath.

Time stood still in Kitsune's mind, as the hands of the usual black school clock seemed to not even be moving. Occasionally Kitsune would glance back, feeling a pair of eyes on her, and she would meet up with lavender eyes and a smug smirk.

She'd roll her eyes in disgust and look over at Sheena to see what she was doing to pass the time.

As usually, the young Shihouin was doodling away in her notebook. Writing lyrics that either describes her or her life.

Kitsune lazily swung her hand and grabbed the notebook away from her friend. Being the random, retarded girl that she way, she started drawing a picture so show Sheena how she was feeling.

The puzzled girl looked at Kitsune drawing a stick figure with long hair assuming that was a self-drawing. Then another stick person with a stick of some sort sticking out of it.

Sheena automatically got the wrong idea and shrieked, "EW NO DRAWING PORNO'S IN-"

Kitsune snapped her hand quickly over the brunette's mouth to shut her up. She rapidly scribbled a word beside the stick that read 'knife'

Sheena nodded to show she understood and leaned over to scribble 'who' on the side of the page.

Kitsune couldn't contain her anger, being the Taurus that she was, she grabbed her pencil like a psycho and pressed down hard on the paper as she wrote five letters that were harshly bolded in lead.

"Hidan?" half whispered, half asked Sheena as she glanced back and saw the silver-haired man staring up as her now.

Kitsune nodded and they continued talked about how creepy the pale-skinned guy looked.

The dismissal bell rang and everyone scurried out the door towards their lockers to head home for the day.

Kitsune and Sheena walked towards their lockers, which were placed side by side. Sheena proceeded to put in her combination and began to open her locker when a pale hand stopped her.

Hidan stood casually, his hand still against Sheena's locker, blocking every way to access it, and faced Kitsune.

"Hey you…Isn't it rude to make a new friend and not introduce them to your old ones?" he smirked as he looked over his shoulder at the frustrated girl.

"Umm…why the fuck do you care?" Kitsune asked with curiosity and annoyance in her eyes.

Hidan looked at Sheena with lustful eyes and pushed her up against her locker.

Sheena squirmed but she wasn't able to exceed an inch. Struggling to move only made Hidan's smirk widen and he pushed himself up onto her more.

"Because I make it my business to know every hot girl in this school…and I mean everyone," he said in a shallow tone.

Kitsune couldn't stand the fact that he was rubbing up on her friend and kicked him hard in the leg.

"Mother fuck!" he shouted as he felt Sheena slip down between his legs and struggled to grab Kitsune's hand that offered as support.

"RUN!" Sheena yelled as they sprinted down the hallway towards the nearest exit.

Kitsune gave a quick glance back and saw a ferocious Hidan taking rather long strides to catch up with the two terrified girls.

He was gaining on them and fast, Kitsune and Sheena knew, if they didn't find a sanctuary soon they were done for.

**

* * *

**

A/N: OMFG I'm so sorry guys I'm forgetting about this fic cause I'm working on a video series using my old fic Critical Hit :)

** Watch The Trailer! **/watch?votWy07vB60E** xD  
Anyways yeah thank Heaven-In-Distress for this chapter she pushed me to finish…I'll try and update more often O.O"  
Review? ( L )  
**


End file.
